


You're good enough for me

by hawkins_bound



Category: A Series of Unfortunate Events - Lemony Snicket
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, jus like a lil thing I wrote
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-16 11:29:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18520579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hawkins_bound/pseuds/hawkins_bound





	You're good enough for me

Violet Baudelaire was highly logical. She was the voice of reason to her friends and siblings and was always reasonable and she almost never made things more complicated than they were.

Violet Baudelaire was panicking.

Since she'd gotten back they hadn't done much at all. The Baudelaires lived a pretty normal life. As normal as their lives could get. They lived in a small apartment with their friends, Quigley, Duncan and Isadora, which was nice. 

Back to Violet. At the given time she was, most certainly, freaking out, for no reason.   
The last few days she'd been overly stressed. But it wasn't her job or school. Not at all. She didn't know why she was stressed. She woke up in the middle of the night crying, if she was able to sleep, that is. 

At this very moment, she was standing in her kitchen, trying to breathe. Just trying to focus on something other than the stress she was feeling. 

Tea. Tea always made her feel better.  
She poured water into a kettle and made herself a cup. Suddenly she heard a small noise. No, not a just any sound, it was a voice.   
“Why on earth are you awake Violet?” a tired Quigley appeared on the other side of the kitchen,   
“Couldn’t sleep,” she took a sip of her tea, feeling a bit calmer. Her breathing was still a bit harsh but the fact that Quigley was there was already making a huge difference.   
He sat down at the table and motioned for her to sit beside him, which she did.

“Now,” he sighed, “do you want to tell me what’s really wrong?”   
Of course, he could see right through her. “I’m not sure, it’s-” she didn’t really know how to say "I’m not good enough for you."  
It wasn’t that she didn’t think she wasn’t worth it or anything like that, definitely not. But Quigley… he was worth all the stars and moons in the universe. He was… everything.   
She didn’t think she’d ever be good enough for him.

He moved closer to her and laid his hand on her thigh, rubbing in slow, soft circles while she tried to put her thoughts into words. “I just- I…” she stammered, unable to say it. “Just take your time,”   
she felt like her chest was going to explode,  
she took a deep breath. “Quigley, I don't think I'm good enough for you,” a confused look settled on his face, “Violet, how-,”   
“I’m not finished. The thing is, you deserve someone better, someone that's… whole. That isn't broken, beyond repair,” she'd stood up and was now sitting on top of their kitchen counter.

Quigley was at a loss for words. “Violet, how can you think that? You're the best thing that's ever happened to me,” he stepped closer to her until he was basically standing between her thighs, “but I feel like the entire world is slipping away from me, eventually everything will just… slip away,” she was tearing up, “I’m never going to be good enough” she admitted as a tear rolled down her cheek.   
“Violet, how can you say that?” Quigley moved closer, caressing her cheek. She was shaking harshly by now, and her tea had started spilling.  
“Hey, hey, you’re okay, Violet. You’re alright.” He’d always had a kind of calming effect on her and today was no different.   
“Violet, you don’t have to be afraid of not being good enough, you are more than enough already. You’re the smartest person I know, you’ve been through so much in these past years but you’re still here, standing strong,” she let out a tiny breath she’d been holding in, “you are enough, you’re good enough.”

He moved closer to her face till they were merely inches apart, “Look, I don’t care if you’re ‘not good enough for me’, you’re the only girl I want to be with, ever.”

“That’s good.” She said after a few seconds, “how so?”   
“Because you’re the only boy I want to be with, ever.”


End file.
